The plasma lightningproof technology is a technology in which the plasma atmospheric layer is polarized by the lightning effect, and the induced charge on the surface of the object to be protected is balanced out or weakened, so that the object can be protected from lightning strike. The main structure is a conductive ball. The lower portion of the conductive ball is connected to an input of a charge amplifier, and the output of the amplifier is connected to the surface of the object to be protected through a wire. The underlying operating principle is: when the plasma gas is polarized by the electric field caused by the lightning precursor charge, the charge, which has the same polarity with that of the precursor charge, enters into a charge amplifier from the conductive ball covered by the plasma, then further into the surface of the object to be protected, so as to balance out or weaken the induced charge on the surface of the object to be protected, therefore the atmosphere electric field on the surface of the object to be protected decreases in intensity, so that the electric field intensity can not rise to a value at which the atmosphere can be broken through, consequently the object to be protected can be protected from lightning strike.
A charge amplifier is provided to enhance the protection ability of the conductor covered by the plasma, so as to better protect the object which is not covered by plasma.
When the lightning precursor charge develops to a lightning strike level, the induced charge is produced, and the balancing charge is produced, then the balancing charge flows into the surface of the object to be protected, and the period of the above whole process is very short, typically at the order of microsecond, but the danger period of suffering from lightning strike is much longer, typically at the order of 10□100 microsecond, therefore during the lightning strike, the balancing charge for eliminating the lightning strike would disappear quickly, but at this time, the danger period has not finished yet, in other words, the possibility of suffering lightning strike still exists. Thus there is a need for the balancing charge to stay on the surface of the object to be protected for a longer time.
Further, there is also a need to modify the said charge amplifier so that it can be put into practical use for some special purpose.